Pour Some Sugar On Me In The Name Of Love
by jono74656
Summary: At the Hudson-Hummel wedding, Kurt is distracted watching Sam with a chocolate fountain. Sam is distracted by chocolate and Kurt. And Quinn is just glad she can give up this bearding thing and go back to terrorising Puck. In other words, a 'Furt' AU inspired by the fact that my aunt had a chocolate fountain at her last family party.


**AN: Random mental image just ambushed my brain and kick-started my muse. Praise Cheesus!**

**I'm setting this at the Hudson-Hummel wedding in 'Furt', and assuming Kurt would let the caterers get away with the cliché tacky chocolate fountain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. **

**Warnings: Chocolate Porn. **

Pour Some Sugar On Me (In The Name of Love)

Kurt smiled to himself as he looked around the rented hall; the wedding had gone off without a hitch and the reception was going swimmingly. The open bar was drawing a lot of attention and was probably contributing to the general air of genial conviviality. He shook his head at the sight of Puck cosying up to the bartender, charming a round of drinks out of her that he swiftly carried across to the glee club's table. He probably should have warned the bar staff about the club members all being underage, but after all the help they'd put in on getting this wedding ready in record time, he didn't have it in him to deny them a little fun.

His eyes followed Sam as the blonde jock stood and crossed the room to what had recently become the bane of Kurt's existence. A chocolate fountain that the caterers had insisted upon; and which Carole had somewhat unexpectedly gushed over, apparently unaware of what a tacky cliché it was.

Sam's eyes darted back and forth as he approached the fountain, taking in the wide array of freshly cut fruit and candies to be dipped in the melted chocolate, and his hands seemed to be trembling in anticipation. Kurt knew he was on a strict diet and exercise regime to maintain his insanely gorgeous figure, and figured the blonde had decided to cut loose and enjoy himself since it was a celebration.

His eyes widened as Sam selected a large strawberry and submerged it in the chocolate streaming from the top of the fountain, then pulled it out and quickly bit into it, cursing softly as chocolate began to run down his fingers. He finished the strawberry quickly and then licked and sucked the chocolate residue from his fingers with a near-orgasmic expression on his face.

Kurt became aware that he was licking his lips unconsciously, trying not to imagine that plush mouth wrapped around his own finger, or other body parts, and failing miserably. His body, operating on autopilot, excused him from the conversation with his Great Aunt Mildred, and steered him across the room to stand at Sam's side, hand hovering over the tray of treats.

Sam smiled over at him, picking out another strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate. He ate it quicker this time, Kurt pouting as this meant there was no chocolate to drip onto his fingers. Kurt quickly selected a strawberry of his own, dipping it into the chocolate a bit too enthusiastically, and inwardly smirking as he felt warm chocolate dribbling over his skin, as he pulled the hand back the melted treat contrasted beautifully against his porcelain skin.

He ate the strawberry quickly before daring to look at Sam, noting that the blonde's eyes were fixed on the chocolate covering his fingers, Sam's hand making an aborted motion as though to reach out for Kurt.

He raised his hand slowly, teasingly, to his lips, and wrapped his lips around one finger, sinking down it and licking up every trace of the chocolate. He heard a stifled moan and turned in surprise, just in time for Sam's hand to clamp around his wrist, raising it to Sam's own soft lips. His eyes rolled back in his head as Sam's plush mouth wrapped around two of his fingers at once, talented tongue sweeping over the sensitive pads of his fingertips before twining down the delicate digits, removing every last drop of the melted treat from his skin.

Sam's grip suddenly loosened around Kurt's wrist, and he slowly pulled his fingers from the tempting heat of Sam's mouth, hesitantly raising his eyes to meet Sam's own, noting with interest the heat blazing in them. Sam's cheeks flushed pink as he stared at Kurt, gaze dropping to the countertenor's lips before snapping back up guiltily to meet Kurt's glasz stare.

They both suddenly turned around when applause burst out behind them. Burt had dipped Carole in the middle of the dancefloor and was kissing her passionately. Almost all eyes were fixed on the newlyweds, but one pair were watching Kurt and Sam with a considering expression.

Quinn slowly rose from the glee club table, sauntering over to the two boys, face carefully blank. Kurt shifted nervously, deep-rooted fear of the head cheerleader rearing its head. Quinn stared into Kurt's eyes for a long moment, before gazing appraisingly at Sam. Slowly, a smile broke out on her face, and she hugged Sam before turning to give Kurt a gentle hug.

"I've been trying to get one of you to make a move since that duets fiasco. Now I can stop this whole bearding thing and get back to making Puck's life interesting."

She hugged Sam again, then strode off with a determined look in her eye, Puck squirming in his seat as he caught sight of her approach.

Kurt turned back to stare at Sam, the blonde blushing worse then ever and refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. He reached out and gently tilted Sam's chin up so he could gaze into warm green-hazel eyes. He leaned forward slowly, and touched his lips to Sam's, delighting in the sharp intake of breath the action elicited. Sam stared at Kurt as though disbelieving his luck, then leaned in and kissed Kurt again, slow and sweet.

They broke apart at a pronounced throat-clearing, and turned to meet the eyes of Burt Hummel, who was directing his best 'Papa-Bear' look at Sam, though his gaze softened as it took in the bruising around his eye, bruises Sam had earned standing up for Kurt. With a calm comment of "let's talk", Burt clamped a hand on Sam's shoulder and steered him off to a quiet corner for a fatherly chat (read interrogation about his intentions towards Burt's baby boy), leaving Kurt to be swamped by the squealing female members of the glee club, cooing over his having apparently snagged a fine piece of man candy.

Kurt sighed softly as they smothered him with well-wishes, and silently blessed the caterer for ignoring every word he'd said about that damned chocolate fountain.

**AN: One long stream-of-consciousness typed out in about an hour, let me know what you think people.**

**Also, while reviews are always appreciated, if you find you don't agree with how I portray characters, kindly move on. Don't leave a review just to object. It's my fic and I'll write them how I see them. Not how you see them.**

***rant over***


End file.
